


burn

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUT DAISY CAN'T HIDE THEM FROM ONE JEMMA SIMMONS, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: Daisy’s shoulder burns, and every breath she takes burns. But she can't leave May. (Not ever again)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d00dle2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00dle2013/gifts).



> for emily, who shouted this prompt into the void and me, being Bus kids obsessed, heard. I hope you enjoy

* * *

 

She’s had worse.

 

She’s had worse and she definitely doesn’t need anyone telling her that she has a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder when she clearly _knows_ she has a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

 

Even if that someone is Jemma, whose voice filters in and out of Daisy’s ears and deserves to be heard. Daisy’s shoulder burns and every breath she takes _burns_ but she can’t bring herself to follow Jemma and leave the hospital bed.

 

She can’t bring herself to leave May.

(Not ever again.)

 

She’s sedated for now, lying so still and so silent, while Daisy thinks she’s probably had enough of that. Coulson sleeps besides the bed, head cradled in his hands and finally able to rest now that she’s back. But Daisy can’t rest. She can’t stop staring at the woman in the bed and Daisy herself cradling her own shoulder and trying not to grimace as Jemma stands besides her.

 

“Daisy.” Jemma whispers.

“Daisy.” Jemma says.

“ _Daisy!”_ Jemma shouts, and then lowers her voice when Coulson stirs.

But Daisy can’t leave May, not now, not again, not ever again. She shifts in her seat and grinds her teeth as she reaches out and takes May’s callous hand in her own. Yep, definitely a dislocated shoulder. But she’s had worse than a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder, and she needs to be by May’s side when she wakes up.

It’s the least she can do, really.

 

In his seat, Coulson snores.

 

“Fine. Don’t go to the doctor. Be that way.” Jemma huffs, throwing her hands up towards the ceiling. Daisy watches out of the corner of her eye as Jemma leaves, opening the door with force but then carefully shutting the door behind her quietly.

 

Because no matter how much Jemma is furious, she won’t risk waking up Coulson.

 

And that’s that, at least for a little while. Daisy holds May’s hand and ignores the pain and the guilt of ignoring Jemma, and Coulson stays asleep for the first time in weeks. It stays that way for seconds and minutes and maybe even hours until Daisy lets go of May’s hand to lean forward, stifling a moan, and brushing off a piece of hair that somehow fell into May’s face. And that’s when the door opens again.

 

“Daisy.”

She sighs, and looks towards Fitz who looks at her with such care and love that Daisy still doesn’t know how she deserves to be looked at.

Jemma stands next to him, her arms crossed, looking at Daisy with the same exact expression.

 

“I can’t, Fitz.” Daisy whispers.

“Why not?” Jemma whispers back.

 

Daisy’s shoulder burns and every breath she takes _burns_.

 

Because she’s had it worse, but she’s never felt _worse_.

Because she deserves to feel the pain.

Because she left and everyone noticed and May left and nobody did.

 

And because they know her so well, she doesn’t even have to say it aloud. And she knows them so well, she knows that they feel the same.

 

Fitz and Jemma step towards her and Fitz touches her uninjured shoulder and Jemma takes her hand.

 

“Please, Daisy.” Fitz murmurs, gesturing with his head towards the door.

“We don’t want to see you hurt more than you need to.” Jemma adds, rubbing Daisy’s hand with her thumb.

 

Daisy blinks, and nods slightly. She gives May one last glance and gives Coulson a quick gaze. Then she lets them help her out of the chair, and out of the room.

 

She’s had it worse.

And she’s always had Fitz and Jemma to help her though it all.


End file.
